Viviendo sin tì
by shi no hime
Summary: por un error el està pagando las consecuencias lejor de su ser querido... Mimato
1. yamato

Hola soy Sakura Z. Waters este fanfic es de Digimon y es un Mimato (es decir que le pareja se trata de mimi y matt).

Bueno ahora si comenzamos.

Es una noche oscura en las calles de Tokio, ya han pasado muchos años desde que acabo nuestra aventura y por fin llego la paz tanto ansiada.

Cada uno de Nuestros Digielegidos hicieron sus vidas, unos viven felices y otros ni tanto, se preguntaran por que lo digo, pues es muy fácil responder, solo es necesario verle la mirada a Yamato Ishida (matt) para darse cuenta de que el no es feliz, pues a pesar de que posee unos ojos azules que derretirían a cualquiera (N/A: yo entre ellas) se logra ver una tristeza en ellos, un vació, como si les faltara algo.

Pensamiento de Matt: Aquí estoy, otra vez solo, a veces no me entiendo, cualquiera quisiera mi vida (N/A: nada vanidoso ¿verdad?) tengo una casa hermosa, vivo en un buen barrio, tengo la carrera que siempre quise tener, tengo muchos admiradores, los mejores amigos del mundo, hijos que amo y adoro, una esposa que quiero mucho, pero es ahí donde esta el problema, quiero mucho a mi esposa, mas no la amo, y nunca lo haré, a veces pienso que ella lo sabe, no se porque pero me da esa sensación, yo creo que siempre lo ha sabido, pues no me case estando enamorado de ella, y aun así con pleno conocimiento de eso, ella me acepto, tal vez por miedo a la represaría que le pudieran dar sus padres por la noticia, tal vez por la vergüenza de ser madre soltera o por el medio de enfrentarse a todo eso sola, la verdad no lo se y tampoco me importa. Pues no la amo a ella, solo he amado a una persona, mi corazón solo ha tenido una dueña, solo ha habido alguien que lo ocupa y que hace que yo me sienta vació, alguien en el cual no he podido dejar de pensar ni un solo minuto después de tantos años. Ese alguien al cual están dedicados mis suspiros, mis pensamientos, mis canciones, ese alguien el cual se es el amor de mi vida, me enamore de ella desde ya hace muchos años, me enamore de sus virtudes y defectos, de su dulzura y caprichos, de su pureza y sus berrinches, todo de ella me gusta, TODO. Pero se perfectamente que desde ese día la perdí.

FLASH BACK

Se veía a un joven de unos 25 años aproximadamente caminando bajo la fuerte lluvia que en ese momento "atacaba" la ciudad, iba con la mirada perdida, el acababa de recibir una gran noticia, una noticia que lo dejo en shock, una noche de lujuria que acababa de cobrar el placer obtenido, una noche que le había arruinado todo. ¿Cómo pudo pasar esto? Fácil, le paso como a muchos, había ido a una fiesta y tras pasar se de tragos no tenia conciencia de lo que hacia, y cuando vino a ver ya estaba despierto en una habitación que no era la suya, vio la silueta de una mujer pensando primero que era la de su novia, pero no, eso no era posible, su novia había a estados unidos a visitar a sus papas y volvería esta mañana, entonces quien era la persona que estaba a su lado, sin mucho que pensar decidió descubrir la cara de la joven y vaya sorpresa que se llevo era ¡¿SORA, todo paso muy rápido, ella se levanto después de tremendo grito, se encontraba igual de confundida que el, acordaron no decirle nada a nadie, y de eso ya habían pasado dos meses y ahora ella le salía con que esta embarazada, no lo podia creer, no es que no quisiera tener hijos, por que si los quería pero no los quería de ella, sino de SU MIMI, a la que realmente amaba y a la que iba a perder; sin darse cuenta ya estaba parado frente a la puerta del departamento de ella y dudando mucho toco su puerta y ella le abrió con la característica sonrisa que poseía, invitándolo a pasar.

-¿Qué pasa Matt? ¿Por qué estas todo mojado? Tienes muy mala cara ¿Qué te paso?

-tenemos que hablar

-¿de que?

-sora esta embarazada

-¡¿Qué! ¡¿en serio! Pero de quien…ya se…no me digas que a tai por fin se le hizo

-no, el no es el papa

-¿tu sabes quien es?

-lo lamento

-¿Cómo?

-lo lamento

-no puede ser-dijo mimi tapándose la boca con las manos, pues ya había comprendido, matt solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza

-me acabo de enterar

-esto es una broma

-por desgracia no

-¡¿Qué demonios te paso matt! ¡¿Por qué me hiciste eso! ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Yo te amaba!-al decir esto mimi se hecho a llorar y matt se sentía lo peor del mundo, intento acercársele a mimi mas esta lo rechazo-¡No me toques! ¡No quiero que me toques! ¡no sabes cuanto te odio!

-Realmente lo siento

-¡yo te amaba!

-¡YO TE AMO!

-No es así… Por favor vete

Después me entere que ella se había ido de Tokio, que había regresado a estados unidos, no me quedo mas remedio que casarme con sora, poco después tuve otro hijo, por ellos solo por ellos, no me arrepiento totalmente de haberme casado con ella, pero algo me dice que si no hubiese hecho esa estupidez, yo seria feliz…yo seria el hombre mas feliz de la tierra…junto con ella.

Solo espero que algún día me perdone aunque no vuelva a escuchar esas palabras de su boca…aunque no vuelva a escuchar un Te Amo.


	2. mimi

Viviendo sin ti Capitulo 2 Parte de Mimi En algún lugar de Nueva York había mucha lluvia, una mujer se encontraba llorando (ella estaba en su casa) a lado de ella acostado en la cama, un pequeño niño con cara de angelito, sus cabellos eran de un color café claro, su tez blanca, su piel suave y tersa, sus mejillas algo sonrojadas y en sus ojitos rastros de lagrimas. No puedo creer que te hayas ido¿ahora que haré? …te voy a extrañar mucho, Auki también te va a extrañar ¿Por qué la vida tiene que ser tan injusta? Eras un hombre bueno, no tenías problemas con nadie ¿Por qué te tuviste que morir¿Por qué me tuviste que dejar como el? FLASH BACK En un departamento bonito, algo chiquito pero bien acomodado, sentada en un sillón viendo el televisor se encontraba una jovencita de 24 años, mientras afuera había una lluvia muy fuerteno!- ¡no lo perdones megumi¡te lo hizo una vez, te la hace dos¿aparte te engaño con tu mejor amiga¡no le creas a sora! (que casualidad no se llama igual la amiga que traiciona a la protagonista en la novela) ¡pinché hija de su…-no puedo terminar por que en eso tocaron el timbre-¿Quién será a esta hora? -¿Qué pasa Matt¿Por qué estas todo mojado? Tienes muy mala cara ¿Qué te paso? -tenemos que hablar-¿de que? -sora esta embarazada -¿Qué¿en serio! Pero de quien…ya se…no me digas que a tai por fin se le hizo -no, el no es el papa -¿tu sabes quien es? -lo lamento -¿Cómo? -lo lamento -no puede ser-dijo mimi tapándose la boca con las manos, pues ya había comprendido, matt solo se limito a afirmar con la cabeza -me acabo de enterar -esto es una broma -por desgracia no -¿Qué demonios te paso matt¿Por qué me hiciste eso¡No lo entiendo¡Yo te amaba!-al decir esto mimi se hecho a llorar y matt se sentía lo peor del mundo, intento acercársele a mimi mas esta lo rechazo-¡No me toques¡No quiero que me toques¡no sabes cuanto te odio! -Realmente lo siento -¡yo te amaba! -¡YO TE AMO! -No es así… Por favor vete-después de eso matt se fue y todo se quedo en silencio- -No lo puedo creer¡por que! END FLASH BACK -Después de eso me fui de Japón, despidiéndome únicamente de Hikari, Tai, Izzy, Joel y Takeru, mi pequeño hermanito postizo...¿Que haré? Después de 5 min. Pensando -mami¿Qué te pasa¿Sigues triste por mi papi? -si hijo, pero no te preocupes hijo, se me pasara -te quiero mami-al decir esto el niño se volvió a dormir -Ya se que debo hacer…Regresare a Japón FIN DEL CAPITULO 2 NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, originalmente este solo era un one shot pero a pedido de alguien (tu sabes quien eres) decidi hacerlo un fic a largo plazo, nos veremos después.Por cierto…yo se lo que ustedes quieren hacer, solo suman "go" el que esta alado de submite rewiev y dejen su comentariolos quiero! Atte. sak 


	3. un regreso

Muy bien muchas gracias a los que me han dejado mensajes realmente se los agradezco.

Primero que nada debo hacer ciertas aclaraciones como la edad de los niños de yamato y mimi y sus nombres.

El hijo de mimi se llama takeru en honor…bueno ya saben a takeru

El tiene la edad de 8 años

El hijo de matt (el mayor) se llama sasuke y el menor yamato

El mayor tiene 10 y el menor 7

Ahora si empezamos:

Viviendo sin ti

Capitulo III

En El aeropuerto de Tokio estaba sumamente lleno (como siempre en un aeropuerto) mucha gente de diferentes lugares que se iban de Japón o regresaban tal caso como el de mimi nuestra protagonista y su pequeño hijo el cual aunque no era la primera vez que visitaba Japón aun no dejaba de deslumbrarse de la ciudad.

Sin embargo no pasaba lo mismo con su mama, que se encontraba con un semblante hasta de cierto modo contenía preocupación, tristeza, alegría y la vez algo de esperanza de poder vivir en paz con sus amigos a su lado y su familia, de poder empezar una nueva vida ya que aunque en estados unidos había dejado muchas cosas tanto agradables como desagradables sentía que necesitaba un empiezo algo nuevo para ella y para SU hijo pero era su y de nadie mas…por que el no se podía enterar de nada, el no podía saber que takeru también era en cierta forma suyo, no podía saberlo…no lo dejaría.

-mama¿vamos a ir a ver a mis abuelitos¿adonde vamos a vivir¿por que regresamos¿nos vamos a quedar mucho tiempo?...mami…mami te estoy hablando

-ante las ultimas palabras la viuda de Wilde (así se apellidaba su esposo)-lo siento mi amor estaba algo distraída me repites lo que decías onegai

-¿Qué en donde vamos a vivir?

-por ahorita con tus abuelos mientras busco algo para nosotros

-¿y tu trabajo?

-pedí que me trasladaran

-¿nos vamos a quedar a vivir aquí?

-yo creo

Después de ese cruce de palabras no volvieron a hablar en todo el trayecto de camino a casa de los padres de mimi, como era obvio al llegar ellos se llevaron una gran sorpresa pues no se esperaban la llegada de estos pero muy felices al enterarse que no volverían a estados unidos y se quedarían con ellos en Japóm.

Después de eso mimi se encargo de avisarle a su mejor amiga Yolei que habían llegado a Japón y que Quería hablar con ella y con el ichijouji.

-mimi!que alegría! Teníamos mucho tiempo de no verte -después de decir eso se fijo en el lindo niño que tenia la japonesa a su lado-takeru que grande estas!

-gracias tía yolei usted cada día se ve mejor-contesto educadamente el menor-tío ken gusto de verlo de nuevo-dijo refiriéndose al hombre de pelo negro

-igualmente pequeño Takeru-contesto el apuesto hombre con una sonrisa en sus labios-mimi gusto en verte de nuevo

-el gusto es mió ken, pero por favor siéntense-dijo refiriéndose a los dos mayores-y díganme donde estan los niños

-se quedaron con taichi para poder jugar con kaede

-e..ellos ya saben?-pregunto un poco temerosa de la respuesta

-solo taichi, takeru, hikari, a los que nos dijiste de tu partida

-perfecto-dijo decidida la bella dama

-¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?-pregunto seria pero amigablemente tomando por fin punto en la conversación

-aun no lose, a lo mejor me quedo aquí-dijo calmadamente mimi

-¿Qué vas hacer cuando te encuentres con…-al acordarse de la presencia del menor corto la frase antes apunto terminada

-nada, absolutamente nada…no tengo por que hacerlo-dijo mimi con su voz mas seria de lo habitual, con su rostro totalmente indiferente lo que el tema se trataba y con su mirada dirigida hacia la persona que mas quería en el mundo…su hijo

Fin deln Capitulo III

NANLA: Espero que les haya gustado este mini capitulo, la verdad mi mente no dio para mas, ando un poco estresada y uff para que les cuento, bueno nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo.

Bye.


	4. regresaste?

Viviendo si ti

Capitulo 4

En un enorme salón, sentados en dos sillas diferentes, una enfrente de otra se encontraban dos muchachos platicando amenamente, por el gran parecido que tenían se podría decir que eran hermanos, una tenia puestos unos pantalones de mezclilla, una camisa verde y una saco color beige el otro igual con unos pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa azul mangas largas.

-entonces… regreso a Japón-dijo una de las dos voces masculinas con cierto deje de pesar-¿Cuánto tiempo planea quedarse?

-tiempo indefinido…ella mismo no lo sabe, desde la perdida de Jasón su vida cambio…ahora esta sola y con un hijo al que cuidar y proteger

-T.K. ofrécele ayuda y…-ya no pudo terminar su frase ya que T.K. lo interrumpió

-no es necesario que me lo pidieras matt, ya lo hice-contesto con un tono serio pero a la vez relajado- ella es mi amiga, casi mi hermana y la quiero mucho

-lo se…pero…por cualquier cosa y si necesita algo… solo dime

-aun la amas ¿verdad?

-no lo puedo evitar, es la persona que mas he amado en mi vida y si no fuera por mis hijos correría a buscarla para tenerla otra vez entre mis brazos, besarla hasta cansarme y nunca soltarla-dijo yamato totalmente serio y en sus ojos se veía impotencia

-si no te hubieras casado la historia seria otra-dijo el menor en tono de reproche-la verdad es que tu nunca has a amaso a sora y jamás lo harás

-lo se pero….

-la verdad es que ya me estoy cansando de ser tu consejero y que nunca me hagas caso, de oír siempre como me hablas de cómo la perdiste… ¡ya me harte¡Fuiste un imbecil¡Esa es la única verdad!

-no es necesario que me andes diciendo las cosas ¡yo se bien lo que hice! Y con que yo mismo me reproche es más que suficiente

-eres un egoísta solo piensa en lo que tu sufriste y que hay de lo que sufrió ella, tu no sabes cuantas lagrimas derramo, cuantas malas noche paso, cuanto disminuyo el brillo de sus ojos…tu no sabes nada

-se mas de lo que crees y tienes razón soy egoísta, es solo que cada vez que pienso en ella, que recuerdo sus ojos, su boca, pienso en su sonrisa, en todo sobre ella, en una vida juntos…en nuestra vida juntos

-lo siento pero a mi toco ver los dos lados de la moneda y me dolió mucho ver como sufrió, no pude evitar sentirme mal por ella

Después de esas simples palabras todo se quedo en silencio unos minutos, cada quien con sus pensamientos, cada uno con sus dudas, pensando como de repente todo puede cambiar drásticamente por unos momentos de pasión, no digo que la vida se arruine por que en si los niños siempre dan felicidad, pero de que la vida cambia, cambia.

-dime-dijo yamato cortando ese molestoso silencio-¿takeru se parece a mi?

-tiene los ojos azules y el pelo café, tiene algo de ti, pero…puede que sea solo mi imaginación por que el también tenia los ojos azules-después de decir eso empezó a reírse causando el enojo de su hermano

-¿de que te ríes?-pregunto yamato con molestia

-es que…jajaja…inconcientemente ella…jajaja-se busco a alguien parecido a ti

-no me causa risa

-lo siento no lo pude evitar-dijo T.K. calmándose y empezando se a parar de su asiento-lo siento pero debo de retirarme tengo un compromiso

-si, nos vemos

Lo que ellos no sabían es que detrás de la puerta estaba una silueta femenina que había escuchado todo y que ahora sentia una gran triztesa en su interior

_-¿Porque matt¿por que nunca me pudiste amar?_

**Continuara……**

**Nanla: espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, espero sus rewievs, este les aviso que a lo mejor reedite este fanfic por que como se habrán dado cuenta el capitulo 1 esta repetido y el 2 esta mal puesto…pero en fin aun no esta concreta la ideapero cualquier cosa yo aviso.**

**¡Cuídense y nos vemos en la próxima!**

**Atte.****sak**


	5. reencuentro ojos azules ojos cafes

Viviendo sin ti

Capitulo 5

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde su llegada a Japón, todo había pasado tranquilo, sin ninguna dificultad y para suerte de ella no se había encontrado con "el". No lo podía creer en cierta forma su hijo era su reflejo pero con ciertas características de ella, por ya era hora de admitirlo su hijo era idéntico a yamato claro con el pelo café, pero su conducta pese a no ser rebelde era responsable y educado, sus ojos azules al igual que los de el no eran muy expresivos pero si calidos hacia cierta personas.

Nunca se arrepentiría de aquel momento que paso con el hace mas de 8 años, no por haber estado junto a el por ultima vez, si no por que gracias hace momento ahora ella tenia lo que mas amaba en la vida...A su hijo; todo había pasado tan rápido, ella se había ido a estados unidos en busca del olvido y el perdón y se había encontrado a un gran amigo que poco a poco se fue ganando un pequeño espacio en su corazón, siempre apoyándola, ofreciéndole su hombro cuando ella necesitaba llorar, dándole una mano para levantarse de cada caída (a veces literales)…realmente el la había ayudado mucho.

Fue muy graciosa la forma en que lo conoció, ella estaba cansada de caminar, tenia mas de 5 horas que había salido del hotel para intentar buscar una casa o un departamento digno para vivir, los pies la mataban y para el colmo de males llevo botas…entienden ¡botas! Era realmente doloroso, se intentaba quitar las endemoniadas botas pero no le salía de lo hinchados que tenia los pies y aparte pensaba seguir caminando descalza por que era mejor y era New York así que ahí no era extraño, la cosa fue que cuando por fin logro quitarse una bota esta salio volando por la fuerza que la nipona había puesto para sacarla, cayéndole a un pobre chico que venia caminando distraídamente; el a decir verdad se porto muy amable le devolvió la bota y ella se sorprendió realmente pensó que le iba gritar o algo así digo eso lo que ella hubiese hecho, el la invito a tomar una taza de te y ella, muy dudosa y renuente acepto y desde ahí su amistad empezó a florecer.

Realmente ella sabia que el sentía algo por ella y ya se lo había hecho saber pero ella e negaba alegando que ya sabia su historia y que aun no podía olvidar al Ishida, en una ocasión en la que ella fue a Japón para ver a sus padres fue cuando se o encontró y cuando menos se dio cuenta ya estaba acostada alado de el totalmente desnuda, salio rápido del hotel en donde estaban y al día siguiente regreso a New York…a las dos semanas se entero que estaba embarazada y no sabia que hacer entonces el joven Wilde al enterarse se había ofrecido a reconocer al hijo que ella esperaba en su vientre, de hecho no solo a reconocerlo sino también a quererlo como un padre, velar por el, jugar, alimentar y educarlo.

Eran las 7:15 de la mañana con trabajo había podido agarrar suelo la noche anterior y se había levantado a la 5:00 a.m. poniéndose a pesar y dejándose llevar por los recuerdos, tenia que ir a trabajar y llevar al pequeño a la escuela y así lo hizo, había sido un día ajetreado, y después de terminar de trabajar fue a recoger a su hijo de casa de la menor Yagami mas temprano de lo normal pues había terminado su trabajo temprano sin pensar que podría llevarse la peor sorpresa de su vida.

EN CASA DE KARI

La joven se encontraba con su novio sentado en el sofá viendo la tele y a lado de ellos durmiendo como un angelito a Jr (como le decían ellos)

-¿tu crees que venga?-pregunto con duda hikari

-tu crees que se va a perder la oportunidad de conocer a su hijo

-no estamos seguro que lo sea-dijo mirando seriamente a su novio-a nadie le a confirmado si lo es

-no es necesario con solo verlo es mas que suficiente

-no se si haya sido lo correcto que le hayas dicho a yamato que viniera ¿Qué tal si llega mimi?

-seria muy irónico que el día que llegue yamato a ver al niño esta venga a buscarlo temprano, aparte el tiene derecho de conocerlo, a pesar de todo es su padre

Antes de que la menor Yagami pudiera replicar un din don no la dejo y al abrir la puerta pudo ver al apuesto rubio que se miraba impaciente y nervioso

-pasa yamato

-gracias…hola hermano...Eh... ¿donde esta?

-acostado en el sillón...Esta dormido-contesto la preocupada jovencita

-no tardes mucho…no sea que mimi vaya a llegar y ahora si se nos arma

-no se preocupen-al decir esto el Ishida se concentro totalmente en su hijo, viéndolo dormir, realmente si que tenia cara de angelito, facciones de el pero esa forma de dormir en definitiva era de mimi, sin saber en que momento unos pequeños ojos azules lo estaban observando, esos ojos demostraban un poco de pereza pero también sorpresa

-¿Quién es usted?

-un amigo, mucho gusto mi nombre es Yamato Ishida pero tu me puedes llamar Matt

-Mi nombre es Takeru Wilde, mucho gusto-dijo el pequeño haciendo una reverencia y justo cuando se estaban tomando la mano sonó el timbre pero matt estaba tan concentrado que no le tomo la as mínima importancia

-hola kari, vine a buscar a T.K.

-este-sin comprender mimi por que vio como de una forma rápida kari se ponía muy pálida y estaba a punto de desmayarse

-¿te encuentras bien¿Te pasa algo?

-no nada, es solo que el esta…durmiendo

-no Importa así me lo llevo

-si pero es que

-mamaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡hola!

-hola mi pequeño

-mami mira te presento a el señor que acabo de conocer

-matt….

-mimi…

Sin saber como los ojos cafés y azule se volvieron a encontrar, dando paso a una pequeña escena donde parecía que ello se comunicaban con la mente y por los ojos

FIN DE CAPITULO 5

J eje actualice rápido no creen

Inusuki: que bueno, espero que sigas leyendo y me digas tu opinión de este capitulo

Fairy mary: si definitivamente matt es muy lindo, pero o puedo evitar sentir un poco de lastima por sora…en fin asi es la vida

Nos vemos pronto.

Los quiero.sak


	6. esperanzas

Viviendo Sin Ti

Capitulo 6

Esperanzas

El ambiente era incomodo, muy incomodo pero que se podía hacer todos los presentes (excepto el niño) sabían que algún día pasaría, las miradas que antes se habían encontrado ahora se evitaban, el ambiente cada vez se colocaba mas tenso, habían muchos sentimientos y emociones encontradas.

Mimi se encontraba muy inquieta, realmente ella hubiese preferido no haberse vuelto a encontrar con el, se sentía incomoda y muy decepcionada por parte de takeru y hikari ya hace tiempo había tenido una platica con ellos sobre yamato y por lo que veía no habían respetado su decisión y eso había provocado ese reencuentro, mientras que por otra parte yamato estaba es un momento donde las emociones y sentimientos estaban totalmente revueltos, por una parte estaba feliz al reencontrarla, por otra enojado por que no le haya dicho del niño (el esta seguro que es suyo pero ya veremos) y por la otra nerviosa ante la situación es la que se encontraban.

Hikari estaba que no se la creía, por que demonios tenia boca de profeta y por que demonios tenia que haber llegado mimi temprano por takeru justo ese día¡¿por que! A y eso sin mencionar que matara a T.K. por haberla convencido y después se suicidaría por dejarse convencer y algo similar pensaba el menor de los hermanos que le harían.

El ambiente era cada vez más pesado, la intranquilidad se sentía más que nunca, el niño sin saber por que le agrado "matt" pero no entendía nada de lo que pasaba; todos pensaban que eso se volvería eterno hasta que alguien decidió romper el silencio.

-necesitamos hablar…a solas-dijo matt con expresión seria y viendo de reojo a hikari y takeru los cuales estaban realmente nerviosos.

El silencio volvió a reinar unos 5 min. La viuda de Wilde procesaba la información, no podía entenderlo, ese definitivamente había sido el segundo peor día de su vida (recordemos que el primero es cuando se entero del embarazo de sora) si día había sido pésimo y justo cuando pensaba que nada mal podía pasar, cae la bomba y ve a yamato con su hijo…SU hijo.

-no es necesario…vamos takeru

-si, mami

Antes de que ella lograra llegar al recibir sintió como alguien le agarraba el brazo cuidando de no hacerle daño pero también impidiendo que se fuera.

-en serio…lo necesitamos

-hoy no que te parece otro día

Eso sorprendió en gran medida al rubio, el esperaba una respuesta negativa pero tenia que intentarlo, pero lo que le sorprendió es que le hubiese dado esperanzas, algo que desde hace 8 años no hacía, realmente ella había madurado.

Mimi por su parte noto la sorpresa de yamato y casi pudo leer su mente, ella había cambiado y si lo pensaba bien no podía demostrarle a el que todavía tenía ese sentimiento hacía el, no podía dejarse vencer.

-¿que te parece mañana en la tarde?

-perfecto…gracias mimi

Sin esperar mas Tachikawa se soltó del agarre y le dio la mano a su hijo para por fin salir de ahí, pensó que jamás podría hacerlo.

CON MATT

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto su hermano

-matt dinos

-nos vamos a ver mañana-el aun no salía de su sorpresa, mañana por fin hablaría con s querida mimi y quizás podría recuperar lo perdido hace años gracias a una estupidez.

-no lo puedo creer…felicidades hermano

-no se si es correcto que me felicites quien sabe como me vaya

-no te preocupes, mimi no es mala solo se siente decepcionada por todo lo que le ha pasado, recuerda que hace poco se murió Jasón y es obvio que se sienta desprotegida e indefensa.

CON MIMI

Después de conducir 30 min. Y evadir las preguntas de su hijo, logro calmarse un poco…aun no sabia para que diablos le había dicho que mañana¡¿Qué estaba pensando! Todo paso muy rápido y cuando vino a ver ya estaba en el edificio donde vivían y si el niño hubiese estado mas chico lo hubiese cargado hasta el departamento pero tenia 8 años así que tendería que despertarlo.

-hijito…mi amor…levántate

-mmm…un ratito mas- dijo el niño medio adormilado y con sus ojos pequeños y hermosos a medio abrir

-mi amor ya estamos en casa

-ta´bien mami

Tras un lento recorrido entraron y Tachikawa acosto al niño

-buenas noches takeru que descanses

-espera mama

-dime pequeño

-pase lo que pase siempre te voy a querer

-yo igual

AL DIA SIGUEINTE EN LA TARDE

-todavia no llega

Matt esta vestido con una camisa negra de tres cuartos y un pantalon de mezclilla, tenis negros y su pelo un poco desordenado

-siento la tardanza

Por segunda vez mimi dejo sorprendido Al ishida ahora no por su madurez sino por su fisico, la verdad es que ayer no se habia fijado bien por los nervios pero hoy era otra cosa.

Después e que la dejo de ver (y de babear) yamato se paro para acomodarle el asiento a mimi comportandose como todo un caballero haciendo sonrojar a mimi pero recordo el por que de estar con el ahí y se volvio a poner seria

-muy bien ¿de que querías habla yamato?

Continuara…

NANLA: bueno aqui esta el capitulo 6 y espero que les guste tratare de actualizar pronto

Agradecimientos a: **fayri mary(gracias por todo el apoyo esn estos 6 capitulos), sakura-rika, naomi yamada y absolugirl**

**EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**ATTE. SAK**


	7. ¡Es mi hijo!

Viviendo sin ti

Capitulo 7

Por: sak

-¿es mi hijo?-la verdad eso no el lo que quería decir pero…como hablar del pasado que aun duele, como hablar del perdón cuando si esto hubiese sido al revés no sabría si la hubiese perdonado

-¿biológico?...si…pero para el su padre era Jasón y es algo que será muy difícil que cambies eso

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?

-¿Qué hubiese cambiado?

El silencio se volvió hacer presente, la verdad habían dos respuestas, el se hacia cargo de su hijo y le daba su apellido pero no se quedaba con ella por que lo mas seguro es que sora le amenazaría con quitarle a sus hijos y no se arriesgaría y la otra respuesta (la mas favorable para nosotras) es que el decidiera irse con ella y su hijo claro sin descuidarse de los otros y tal vez pelando la custodia para que se quedaran con el.

-Pudieron ser muchas cosas… ¿me dejaras verlo de vez en cuando?

La mirada retadora de Mimi se hizo presente, sabia que el querría ver a su hijo ya había pensado en la posibilidad desde que T.K. nació y estaba en su derecho pero nada mas, no dejaría que conviviera con sora aunque… ¿Qué tanta culpa tuvo sora sobre lo que paso?

-necesito que me cuentes que paso hace 11 años…necesito saber todo

-¿para que?

-de eso depende mi respuesta…de eso depende que veas a tu hijo

-esta bien…todo comenzó cuando…

FLASH BACK

Había mucho ambiente, todos bailaban alegremente, la mesa tenia muchas botanas, ya saben lo típico, algunos ya se habían pasado de chelas (cervezas, alcohol, como le quieran decir) y decían incoherencias y otros tantos estaban muy acaramelados por el efecto del alcohol y la lujuria que el lugar invitaba a pasar y así estaba nuestro protagonista matt con una hermosa pelirroja ambos pasados por mucho (es decir estaban bien borrachos) y se besaban con locura y pasión mas no amor.

Poco a poco y sin que los demás se dieran cuentas se fueron yendo a una de las habitaciones y la noche fue testigo de esa traición hacia el amor y la amistad, lo que fue totalmente irónico pues es lo que ellos representaban.

A la mañana siguiente ambos de despertaron con un terrible dolor de cabeza pero al darse cuenta de su situación se les quito inmediato y se pusieron a pesar en que hacer, si ocultar la verdad para no perder a su amiga y novia o decir la verdad sabiendo que ambos la perderían, al fin de acabo decidieron ocultarlo olvidando que todo… absolutamente todo se sabe. Y ese fue su caso tras ver que al no usar anti-conceptivo sora se había embarazado y empezando así nuestra historia.

END FLASH BACK

-así que eso fue lo que paso…no dejan de tener culpa-dijo terriblemente seria-agradezco que no me quisieran lastimar pero como verán la cosa salio un poco peor-comento con sarcasmo

-lo se…pero nuestra intención nunca fue hacerte daño

-pero lo hicieron y eso es lo importante...mas sin embargo lo pensare

-¿que pensaras¿Darme permiso para ver a MI hijo?-dijo yamato exaltado-¿Cómo es posible?

-te recuerdo que legalmente es hijo mió y de jason y así a sido registrado y por lo tanto tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre él así que no me vengas con tus arranques que conmigo no vas a poder-dijo seriamente pues si bien ella había pensado en decirle la verdad a yamato también había pensado en como defenderse en caso de que este le quisiera quitar a su hijo-ahora con tu permiso tengo cosas que hacer y salúdame a sora tiene años que no la veo-y ante esto la muchacha desapareció del lugar dando por concluida la conversación y aun yamato muy confundido.

Pensamiento de yamato: vaya si que ha cambiado, a pasado de ser la niña egoísta, caprichosa y berrinchuda a una mujer seria, que defiende lo que quiere y no se deja vencer por nadie pero sea como sea en los dos casos sigue igual de hermosa.

Fuera del Local:

-pensé que tardarías mas pero por lo visto me equivoque-dijo una voz masculina que hizo que la atención de Mimi se centrara en él

-ya vez…doy muchas sorpresas-dijo mimi seductoramente pero dándole un toque juguetón-vamos Izzy hay muchas cosas que hacer

(Nota: Izzy y Mimi no tiene una relación amorosa ni nada por el estilo pero ya saben solo den su opinión si desean que así sea y yo con gusto lo haré)

-si vamos…por cierto ¿Cuánto conoceré al pequeño Takeru? No me has dado el gusto-dijo el con una sonrisa

Ella sonrió…Izzy siempre había sido su gran amigo y siempre lo sería, recordó como cuando paso el suceso hace 11 años el fue el primero junto a T.K. fueron los primeros en buscarla para consolarla y apoyarla, y cuando se entero de su embarazo Izzy fue el primero el saberlo y recomendarle que se casara con Jason siempre y cuando este tuviera conocimiento de que el hijo no era suyo y así lo aceptase, lo cual sucedió y hasta ahorita no se arrepiente de haberle hecho caso pues Jason crió y quiso a Takeru como si fuese suyo.

-cuando quieras…tu solo dime.

Con Yamato:

-¿en serio?...vez te lo dije ha cambiado bastante y no me quisiste creer-dijo una voz muy divertida por el acontecimiento

-ya lo se…pero no creí que tanto…por cierto y cambiando de tema ¿Cómo te va con Jun¿Ya se reconciliaron?

-si…fue un enojo sin chiste

Yamato no pudo evitar que la carcajada se le saliera…conocía perfectamente a Taichi y sabía que solo intentaba minimizar el problema pues no le gustaba que lo vieran sufriendo por una chica y aunque no quisiera reconocerlo Jun había dejado de ser cualquier chica para el, pues lo había empezado como una aventura cualquiera se había convertido en un matrimonio sin papeles ya que vivían juntos y tenían un primogénito de tan solo 2 años de edad llamado Hideto y llamaban Hyde cuyo nombre fue impuesto a honor de un gran cantante ya fallecido.

Recordaba de qué forma se entero de que estos tenían relación y vaya forma, la situación empezó cuando entro al departamento de Tai con llave de emergencia que este le había dado y había encontrado a su mejor amigo con la hermana de Motomiya en una pocisión muy comprometedora.

Y en cuanto al enojo no fue tan chiquito pues Jun había cachado a Tai con una empleada en el momento justo de que el iba a corresponderle pues la muchacha no había dejado de acosarlo y apenas lo vio Jun recogió sus cosas, la de su hijo y se fue con su mamá, ganándose Tai un buen golpe por parte del hermano de ella y una semana de ruegos hacia ella.

-Vamos a mi no me puedes ocultar nada…tuviste miedo-dijo el rubio

-pues para que te miento…la verdad es que eh pensado seriamente en pedirle matrimonio-dijo el castaño dudoso pues aunque por una parte quería estar con la mujer que amaba no deseaba perder su libertad.

-no lo dudes amigo mió…te lo dice la voz de la experiencia…yo la perdí que a ti no te pase lo mismo

-bueno ya, dejémonos de sentimentalismo y brindemos por ella que nos hacen ver estrellas y que son tan bellas.

NANLA: Se que esta corto pero en verdad espero que les guste, la verdad no eh podido hacerlo mas largo por falta de tiempo, el mundo se me viene encima y cada uno de sus rewievs realmente me ha dado apoyo, el estado de salud de mi abuelita esta algo dudoso pero al parecer esta mejorando, la tarea no es muy poca que digamos y pues que sea fin de semestre no me ayuda mucho...¡gracias por su apoyo!

Contestaciones:

Sakura-rika: jeje siento que haya y sea muy cortoel capitulo pero los compromisos y la falta de inspiración no me permiten alargarlo mas...gracias por considerar mi fic como uno de tus preferidos.

Absolutgirl: Gracias por tu rewiev hago lo mas que puedo.

Fairy Mary: Pues aqui esta el otro capitulo y espero que te guste.

Meimi tenshi: Que bueno que te haya gustado.


	8. jun, sora y un nuevo plan

**Aclaraciones: Jeje que pena con ustedes, la verdad es que he equivocado en varias cosas y hasta ahorita me vengo a dar cuenta.**

Taichi tiene un hijo llamado Hideto, lo que pasa es que como no tenía bien diseñado el fic, en el tercer capitulo puse que tenía una niña llamada Kaede, pero no, es niño y se llama Hideto (hyde)

En el segundo capitulo puse que el hijo de mimi y yamato se llama Auki, pero realmente se llama Takeru y tiene 7 (próximamente 8) años.

El hijo mayor de Yamato y sora se llama Sasuke y tiene 10 años y el menor hijo de sora y yamato se llama Yamato y tiene 6 años.

Bueno es el fin de las aclaraciones o por lo menos de las que me eh dado cuenta, en fin si tiene una duda o sugerencia solo envíen un rewiev o comuníquense a mi email que es sin Ti

* * *

**Capitulo 8**

**jun, sora y un nuevo plan.**

Ya había pasado una semana desde el reencuentro, todo cursaba con normalidad, Mimi ya había pensado que no estaría mal que Yamato viera a su hijo, mas sin embargo sabía que a lo mejor Sora no permitiría eso, pero eso ya no era problema suyo, lo mas importante para ella era la felicidad de su hijo, y si se enteraba que lo trataban mal entonces que Yamato se fuera olvidando de volver a verlo.

Había hablado con Hikari por que se había dado cuenta que lo de haberse encontrado con Yamato en el departamento de esta no había sido casualidad, al contrario, todo había sido planeado, pero no los culpaba, la curiosidad mato al gato y el de seguro quería ver al pequeño.

Ya había decidido decirle la verdad al pequeño de quien era su verdadero papá, sabiendo que esto sería difícil para el niño, empezaría preparándolo poco a poco, aun no se imaginaba como reaccionaría, sería una reacción buena o mala, eso solo se sabrá a su debido momento.

La tranquilidad en su casa era mucha, realmente de su hijo y ella creo que ella era la más infantil, ahora el niño no se encontraba, para haberse mudado hace apenas 3 meses no les había ido mal, tras haberse cambiado de ciudad se dio cuenta que no era mucha la diferencia, su trabajo al fin del caso era lo mismo, solo familiarizarse con el sistema, tenía suerte, sus compañeros de trabajo eran muy amables…todavía no sabía como es que llego a esa profesión, al principio quería ser cantante o modelo, pero al final se decidió por diseñadora de modas.

-que aburrido esta el día, creo que le hablare a Yolei para salir a comprar o algo así.

En ese momento sonó el timbre de su casa, extrañada fue a abrir¿quién sería, al abrir sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían, como podía ser ella…no puede ser… ¿qué fregados hacía ella ahí?

-¿Qué quieres?-dijo con la misma voz fría que le había mostrado a matt que poseía, digna de sorprender a cualquiera pues nadie se imaginaria que tras de esa hermosa mujer, si ella quisiera también podría haber frialdad, valor y muchas cosas mas.

-necesitamos hablar-dijo con una voz tímida, apenada pero a la vez decidida, no le sorprendió mucho la fuerza que acababa de demostrar su amiga o mejor dicho ex amiga, ella sabía que Mimi tenía carácter, de hecho siempre lo supo.

Las dos no pudieron dejar de verse, después de todo tenían mas de ochos años que no se veían y eso era mucho.

Sora no había cambiado mucho, su pelo rojo se encontraba un poco mas debajo de sus hombros, su piel morena clara, ella seguía siendo igual de bella, aunque su cara se mostrara un poco demacrada y pálida eso no hacía que pasara por desapercibido la belleza de la mujer, su figura era esbelta y su cuerpo bien proporcionado y formado…Era una mujer muy bella y eso tenía que admitirse.

Mientras tanto Sora observaba a Mimi, el tiempo no pasaba en Mimi, quien no la conociera diría que tenía apenas 26 o 28 años, nadie creería que tiene 34 (pero no le digan a nadie), su cabellera castaña, era mas larga que antes, sus ojos cafés seguías teniendo brillo, su cuerpo era como el de una modelo, delgada y muy bien formada, muy bella y una gran persona…como no se iba a enamorar matt de ella, era una muñequita.

-dime Takenouchi ¿de que quieres de hablemos?-dijo Mimi terminando aquella investigación que ambas se hicieron

-de todo

-pasa

CON YAMATO+

-Gracias por la cena-dijo el rubio-no pensé que cocinara tan bien…me estaba preguntando por que no te habías muerto…ya lo comprobé-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-si hubiese venido desde la primera vez que te invite no hubieses tenido que haber inventado mil excusas para no venir-dijo Taichi con una sonrisa burlona

-ya se, ya se, pero Jun me da miedo, es que…antes era una loca

-¡oye¡Lo oí!-dijo jun mientras salía con un pequeño en brazos

El bebe-niño (es que como tiene dos años pues no se si es un bebe o un niño jeje) se podría decir que era el reflejo de su papa, sus ojos cafés al igual que su pelo, lo único que había sacado de la mama era su tez blanca, por que de lo demás, definitivamente nada.

-¿Ya se levanto?-dijo el papa viendo al niño que se le caía la cabeza de sueño

-si…tiene hambre le voy a dar de comer y ahorita vuelvo

-OK…y dime matt-dijo captando la atención de este-¿como le vas hacer con mimi?

En silencio se hizo notorio y hubo un poco de tensión en el ambiente para ser sincero el había pensado en eso todos estos años y eso lo hacía sentir terriblemente culpable por sora…después de todo era su esposa

-pues no creo que haya oportunidad o tu que dices-pregunto a su amigo

-no lo se…pero podríamos averiguarlo-dijo tai con una mirada intrépida

-¿a que te refieres?-pregunto dudoso y no muy convencido Yamato ya que sabía que cuando a Taichi se le ocurría algo era mejor cuidarse

-¿Quién crees que es una de las mejores amigas de Mimi después de ese incidente?-pregunto a Yamato

-yolei-dijo matt como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo

-aparte

-pues…-después de pensarlo unos segundos y no sentir respuesta contesto-no se

-mi queridísima y hermosa novia Jun

-no sabía eso-dijo extrañado Yamato-no me lo hubiese imaginado…¿Cómo se conocieron?

-Lo que pasa es que después de "eso", davis, Kari, Yolei, Izzy, Ken y yo fuimos a verla Estados unidos y Jun acompaño a Davis por que si no, no lo dejaban ir…al fin de acabo Jun se llevo muy bien con Mimi, pues sus gustos eran muy parecidos y a Jun le había pasado algo muy parecido y entre las dos o mejor dicho las tres contando a Yolei nos obligaban a acompañarlas a comprar, cargar sus compras y en fin hermano, nos torturaban.

-jeje que exagerado eres…pero… ¿Cómo le vas a sacar la información?

-yooooooo, estas mal brother-dijo mientras se apuntaba a su mismo-yo no voy a hacer nada…si quieres información, la obtendrás por tu cuenta yo solo te di el dato

-entonces-dijo matt mientras se hacía el que pensaba un plan y Taichi se le quedaba viendo, tenía una mirada que no le gustaba nada, nada…por su bocota quien sabe que iba a pasar-no es mi culpa se te quedas sin novia

-párale…¿me estas insinuando algo?-dijo tai

-no… como crees

-ya termine-al oír la voz de Jun, Matt y Taichi rápidamente guardaron silencio-¿de que hablaban?

-necesitamos tu ayuda-dijeron a coro

FIN DEL CAPITULO 8

Se que he tardado un poco, pero eh estado un poco ocupada y sin inspiracionn, espero esta vez tratar de actualizar pronto.

**agradecimentos a: meimi tenshi, sakura.-rika, fairy mary, absolutgirl y asuka Ishida.**

**GRACIAS**

NOs vemos en la proxima.


	9. capitulo 9

Viviendo sin Ti

Capitulo 9

Por: sak

**DISCLAIMER: Digimon no me pertenece, nada, nadita pero ya sabe Akyoshi Hongo (sensei) si quiere regalármelo le juro que yo no me molesto…este fic no tiene fines constructivos, pero si quieren darme regalos o enviarme dinero, tampoco me molesto…es broma…tal vez no**

-no, no y no, eso si que no-exclama la joven Motomiya mientras miraba a su novio y a su amigo-están locos-dijo cerrando los ojos mostrando indignación en su pose

-anda por favor Jun-dijo Taichi con carita de borrego a medio morir

-no-dijo algo ofendida-mimi es mi amiga y aunque te estimo Yamato…no

Llevaban más de media hora rogándole y suplicándole a Jun que los ayudara (sobre todo Tai) pero ella no cedía, se encontraba entre la espada y la pared y no sabía que hacer, mimi era su amiga y yamato igual, pero también estaba sora (con la que nunca se llevo).

No sabía que hacer, el era casado y aunque los dos (mimi y matt) estaban perdidamente enamorados el uno del otro pero había personas de por medio, sora, sasuke y yamato y hasta el pobre takeru estaba metido.

-por favor-suplicaron nuevamente

-no lo se…tengo que pensarlo

-¡si!-gritaron al unísono logrando que el pequeño Hyde despertara

Bua!

Fue el sonido del llanto del bebe, que estaba indignado, es decir, quien diablos se atrevía a molestar el sueño de un hermoso, dulce y tierno bebe.

-lo despertaron, lo cuidan

-Pero…-dijo tai

-nos vemos-dijo una jun sonriente, por fin podría ir a platicar con Mimi y de compras

* * *

Con takeru y hikari

-lo bueno es que ya todo se arreglo

Estaban sentados en la sala, ya tenía unos días desde "eso" y ahora parecía haber tranquilidad.

Siempre pensaron en lo que podría pasar y aunque sora era su amiga también, querían la felicidad de la Tachikawa y el Ishida y sabían que la única forma de lograrlo era estando juntos.

-si pero, que le habrá dicho mimi-dijo tk-me pregunto que pasara-le termino de preguntar a su novia

-eso no lo sabemos pero lo que te puedo decir es que por lo menos una persona va a salir lastimada-sentencio kari

Automáticamente abrazo a su novio, no sabía que pensar, en momentos pensaba que lo mejor hubiese sido que mimi no hubiese regresado a Japón, pero después reflexionaba y sabía que en el fondo esto iba a pasar, era el destino, y no solo ella lo sabia, si no todos.

Había llegado de enfrentar lo que se debió enfrentar hace 11 años.

-espero que no sea mimi, a ella ya le toco-dijo tk, lamentando todo lo que había pasado, sabía que todos había sufrido, le toco ver los tres dolores, pero supo cual fue el mayor.

Después de todo, sora perdió una amiga pero se podría decir que logro que Matt se quedara con ella, Matt perdió al amor de su vida, pero obtuvo el mejor regalo del mundo…hijo, pero y mimi, que obtuvo mimi…nada, esa es la respuesta, perdió a la que creía su mejor amiga y al amor de su vida.

-yo preferiría que no fuera ninguno-dijo kari, pidiendo también por los otros dos

-todos lo preferiríamos

Después de esas palabras solo se oyó a el sonido de la televisión.

* * *

Con Miyako y Ken

-jou me acaba de hablar, al parecer regresa a por fin-le dijo la joven de lentes a su esposo

-que bueno, tenemos tiempo sin verlo¿ya sabe del regreso de mimi?

-no lo se

-¡mama! Ya se levanto el bebe

-ve a ver a tu hijo Miyako-dijo en broma el ichijouji

-ve tu, yo estoy cansada-dijo lanzando un suspiro al aire-ya se lancemos una moneda, sol yo gano, águila tu pierdas

-me crees tonto, recuerda que yo era mas inteligente que tu, cuando chico

-cállate

Fin capitulo 9

* * *

Se que este capitulo esta bien corto, pero la razon por la cual lo hice asi es por que quiero saber su opinion sobre lo que debo hacer en el fic, es decir¿que quieren ustedes que le pase a sora¿como quieren que termine la historia¿los hijos como reaccionaran? son cosas que quiero saber, su opinion y que me den unas ideaspara el fic.

Despues de todo esot (en serio me gustaria que me apoyaran) les quiero dar las gracias a las personas que me dejaron los rewievs: mary-fary, absolutgirl, meimitenshi y coppelia in black.

Gracias tambien a los que no me mandan review pero leen la historia.

Hasta la proxima!


	10. el encuentro

Viviendo sin ti

Capitulo 10

Por: sak

**Disclaimer: Digimon no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akyoshi Hongo, este fic no tiene fines lucrativos, solamente es un método de Distracción.**

-¿de que quieres hablar?-le dijo mimi con una mirada y sonrisa fría-del pasado o del presente

Estaban frente a frente como debió haber sido hace muchos años.

Quien diría que alguna vez fueron las mejores amigas, que compartían todo, desde el maquillaje, los accesorios, la ropa hasta los mas íntimos secretos, los sueños y emociones. Eran hermanas, tal vez no de sangre, pero si de espíritu, tenían un lazo muy fuerte, se podría decir que hasta imposible de romper, pero recordemos que nada es imposible, nada mas la muerte, y algo pudo separarlas¿nombre? Traición, por que aunque sora no lo hubiese hecho a propósito fue traición.

Pero no podemos juzgar a nadie, Yamato y sora son humanos y cometieron un error, no…no se…como explicarlo, yo no lo quiero ver como un error pues los niños no tuvieron la culpa y un niño jamás se le puede llamar un error (estarán de acuerdo), creo que es mas bien el hecho de que no pudieron o no supieron resolverlo y que todo a su alrededor lo hizo mas confuso.

Pero sigamos con sora, ella no siempre estuvo enamorada de matt, su primer amor fue Taichi pero paso la niñez y se dio cuenta de que el no era la persona indicada y se fijo en Yamato, se enamoro de el desde primero de secundaria y hasta ahorita ese amor seguía, o por lo menos ella cree que es amor, pero yo pienso que es un capricho, una obsesión, pero dudo que sea amor.

-¿no que querías hablar conmigo?-comento mimi que llevaba un rato parada frente a sora y un poquito preocupada pero sin mostrarlo pues se había quedado como estatua

-si, eh…puedo pasar

-si, siéntate

Después de que las dos tomaran lugar se vieron fijamente como pensando quien empezaba, con unas miradas lo decidieron.

No sabían lo que podría pasar, a lo mejor se peleaban, gritaban y lloraban o hablaban como gente civilizada, como personas que han madurado con el pasar del tiempo, pero…no se ustedes yo le voy a la primera.

-ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, en la boda de Joe, pero sigues igualita-comenzó sora

-gracias, tu igual te vez muy bien, ahora vamos al grano, dime lo que viniste a decirme, entre mas pronto mejor-dijo decidida mimi

-es sobre matt, yo-la voz de sora se corto, los nervios eran muchos-sabes después de tantos años de lo sucedido pensé que el día que estuviéramos como ahorita, frente a frente, hablando de "eso" yo tendría el valor suficiente pero ya veo que no, siempre seguiré ese sentimiento de-no puedo terminar por que mimi la interrumpió

-¿culpa?-dijo sarcásticamente

-entre otros mas-contesto con una tímida sonrisa-es la cruz con la que debo cargar, supongo

-es tu problema no el mió y la verdad me estoy cansando del jueguito así que, habla o vete

La sonrisa de sora se amplio si es cierto que mimi había madurado ahora no lo demostraba, después de todo siempre había sido desesperada y ahora no era la excepción.

-siempre has sido desesperada mimi. No sabes como aguantar, como esperar.

-de que sirve esperar después de todo lo que viniste a decirme, me lo dirás tarde o temprano y yo prefiero que sea lo mas pronto posible, el simple hecho de de estar me hace sentir incomoda

-hace cuanto que nos conocemos mimi ¿hace 26 años, es bastante tiempo, siempre fuiste mi mejor amiga y nos sabes cuanto lamento lo que paso-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos tratando de que las lagrimas que sus ojos ya amenazaban con sacar aguantaran un poco mas

-tu también eras mi mejor amiga, te confiaba todo, por ti hubiese dado mi vida, eras como mi hermana pero tu…me hiciste lo imaginable, me traicionaste y aun ahora no se cual traición me dolió, mas la tuya o la de matt, cuando me entere llore durante días enteros, no comía, solo dormía y en las noches me bañaba con agua caliente por que de tanto dormir de día en la noche no tenia sueño y eso me relajaba, claro que si vez el lado positivo baje de peso-dijo mientras su rostro se oscurecía y lo único que se podía ver era una lagrima bajando y una sonrisa sarcástica

-lo lamento, no sabes como me sentí… yo…me sentí como la peor basura en el mundo, le había hecho daño a mi hermana

-sabes que es lo que mas me molesto, que poco después me entere que todo el grupo lo sabia, que todos los que eran mis "amigos" lo sabían y no me lo dijeron, en ese momento sentí que todos se burlaban de mi y los que no me miraban con lastima, yo no quería que nadie se me acercara, pensé odiarlos pero no podía-dijo mimi ignorando lo dicho por sora

-ellos querían cuidarte

-¿cuidarme¿Cuidarme?-murmuraba mimi, como si estuviera pensando algo que era muy difícil-¡cuidarme era decirme la verdad¡Era no engañarme para protegerlos a ustedes¡Era pensar que si no me lo decían a mi corazón le dolería más¡Eso era cuidarme!

(N/A: algún parentesco con rebelde y rebelde way es pura coincidencia jeje u)

El llanto de sora se soltó, trataba de ocultar sus lágrimas pero era casi imposible, de todas maneras de que serviría, mimi ya las había visto.

Después de esas palabras sora comprendió que mimi no solo los culpaba a ellos (matt y ella) sino también a sus amigos y que aunque quisiera fingir aun tenia un poco de rencor guardado en su corazón.

-yo no quería…te juro que no quería-comentaba entre sollozos sora pero a mimi poco le importaban o por lo menos eso le hacia creer

-no querías pero rebién que te embarazaste ¿no?-dijo fríamente mimi, por fin había llegado el momento en que ella digiera todo lo que sentía-sabes que es lo único que te agradezco, que ya que por su engaño me fui a estados unidos y conocí a un gran hombre, que siempre estuvo ahí conmigo apoyándome, gracias a ti, conocí a Jason

-me han dicho que era una gran persona-contesto ya mas calmada

-tal vez la mejor, lo quise mucho

-pero nunca lo amaste, matt sigue en tu corazón y tu en el de él-tenia su mirada en el suelo, le dolía decir eso pero era la verdad

Mimi le miro sorprendida, jamás se espero algo así, que demonios pretendía sora con esta conversación.

-no me mires así, es la verdad y tu y yo lo sabemos, de nada sirve hacer como si no fuera cierto, no sabes cuantas veces desee que el me amara a mi pero jamás logre sacarte de su corazón

-si eso fuera cierto no hubiese tenido dos hijos contigo-contesto mimi

-pero tuvo uno contigo no es así

-¿Cómo!

-matt siempre ha sido muy sincero conmigo, nunca me oculto nada, siempre me dijo que a la que amaba era a ti, y que ustedes habían tenido relaciones hace ocho años y poco después se entero de la existencia de tu hijo y también me contó que lo mas seguro es que fuera de el, se oía tan seguro-decía con una sonrisa nostálgica

-te dijo que quiere verlo-ya mas seria y concentrada en la platica

-si me lo ha dicho y queremos hablar con los niños, no es justo ocultarles nada

-¿permitirás que vea a takeru?-dijo insegura mimi, la actitud de sora era muy rara

-no solo él, si tu lo permites también los niños, después de todo son hermanos-sora sabia lo que hacia, no quería que por un error hasta los niños sufrieran, ellos no se lo merecían

-¿Qué es lo que pretendes?-dijo una seria mimi

-¿en serio quieres saberlo?-le contesto a mimi

-por supuesto que si

-me estoy muriendo mimi-dijo con las lagrimas otra vez en los ojos-tengo Leucemia Aguda y estoy en etapa Terminal

Se miraron a los ojos, mimi detecto que lo que decía era verdad, ella siempre supo cuando le mentía y ahora no lo hacía, le dieron también muchas ganas de llorar, se sintió muy mal.

-¿ya lo sabe?

-pensaba decírselo hoy

-¿Por qué decírmelo a mi primero¿Cual es el fin?-dijo una desconfiada mimi

-que cuides de el y de mis hijos

-¿Qué!

Fin del capitulo 10

**NANLA: Espero que este capitulo les haya gustado, me esforcé mucho haciéndolo. Trate de ponerle bastante sentimiento, espero que lo hayan podido sentir, lamento la tardanza. Espero que comprendan que mi intención no es hacer mala a sora y una loca idea de parte de ella ¿no?**

**Agradezco a: kari y tk 93, AMY ISHIKAWA, absolutgirl y coppelia in black. Y las demás personas que lo lean que no dejan rewievs pero si lo leen.**

**UN ETERNO GRACIAS.**

**¡SE ACERCA EL FINAL!**


	11. la enfermedad

Viviendo sin ti

Capitulo 11

Por: Sak

**Disclaimer: Digimos no me pertenece, es propiedad de Akyoshi Hongo, este fic no tiene fines de lucro, solamente es un método de distraccion.**

-estas loca, como pretendes que yo me que me quede con el y con tus hijos-grito escandalizada mimi-yo no me puedo hacer cargo de ellos, son tus hijos

-entiendo-dijo sora cortante-a ellos también les tienes rencor

-la verdad no-dijo mimi mientras miraba hacia el suelo-son inocentes…pero tu eres su mamá y aunque yo aceptara…ellos no creo que me acepten

-pero…

De repente la puerta del departamento se abrió dejando ver al pequeño takeru en la puerta, "una imagen muy linda" pensó sora, el niño venia con una mochilita en la espalda y se tallaba los ojos en señal de sueño

Se veía que era uno o dos añitos mas grande que su otro hijo pero mas pequeño que el otro, rápidamente se le distinguía un parecido a matt con solo verles los ojitos, azules, y es que todos los hijos de el heredaban sus ojos, profundos, enigmáticos, y a la vez tiernos.

-ya llegue mami-pronuncio el niño-disculpe, no la había visto, buenas tardes señora-dijo el niño reparando la presencia de sora

-buenas tardes pequeño-dijo ella mientras se agachaba a la altura de el y le daba la mano-mi nombre es sora, tu debes ser takeru, eh oído mucho de ti, mucho gusto

-mucho gusto-contesto el niño con una sonrisa

-bueno takeru, no distraigas mas a la señora que ya se va-volteando a ver a sora-después seguimos hablando, hasta luego señora Ishida

-eh…hasta luego Mimi

Después de que sora cerró la puerta mimi volteo a ver a su hijo, después de todo ya era hora de empezar a prepararlo para la noticia

-¿quieres comer algo antes de dormir?-le dijo mimi con mucha dulzura a tk

-si por favor

Después de un tiempo, ya se encontraban mimi y el pequeño en la mesa, comiendo tranquilamente, cuando por fin mimi se dispuso a tirar la carta

-takeru tu querías mucho a Jason ¿verdad?-dijo mimi empezando la conversación

-si mami, era mi papa, como no lo iba a querer-contesto el niño con simpleza

-y si el no fuera tu papa

-¿a que te refieres mama?-le dijo el niño dudando de lo que le quería decir su mama

-Si, es decir, que el no fuera tú verdadero papa, ya sabes-le contesto

-te refieres a que el no fuera mi papa de sangre-dijo algo consternado

-exacto

-pues no lo se mama-le contesto mientras la veía fijamente, el sabia que su mama algo se traía y lo iba a averiguar-¿Qué pasa?

-nada jeje-mimi sabia que su hijo se había dado cuenta y que le trataría de sacar la verdad a si que lo mejor seria olvidar el tema por lo menos hoy

-mama, soy chico pero no tonto, así que dime que pasa, por que esas preguntas tan raras

-por que…

CON MATT

Ya había llegado a su casa y se extraño de ver que sora no estaba, pero también le alegro, últimamente estaba un poco rara, no salía ya con sus amigas y ni hablaba por teléfono con ellas, su primer pensamiento fue que se habían peleado pero al parecer ya estaban mejor.

Al llegar al comedor vio que sus hijos estaban todavía comiendo, y lo recibieron con una gran sonrisa.

Ellos al igual que mimi y takeru eran muy importantes, les correspondió el saludo y les indico que iba a estar en su habitación por si lo llegaban a necesitar, se retiro del comedor, definitivamente necesitaba pensar.

El ya estaba planeando reconquistar a mimi pero nunca se había puesto a pensar en sus hijos, en como tomaría takeru la noticia, si lo perdonaría, que harían sus otros dos hijos, se llevarían bien con takeru, y con mimi, que diría sora, en fin, muchas cosas que ni siquiera había pensado, y desde luego tenia que pensar y prevenir.

Estaba acostado en su cuarto (el y sora no dormían juntos, si no en recamaras separadas) de repente oyó como tocaban la puerta.

-pase-fue su contestación, sin darse cuenta ya había anochecido

Vio como sora entraba a su habitación, se veía más delgada, no lo había notado.

-¿Qué pasa?-le pregunto el, era raro que ella lo fuera a buscar a su habitación

-tenemos que hablar-le contesto ella con una voz calida, llena de amor

-¿de que?-le pregunto el sospechando ya el tema de conversación-¿de mimi?

-la fui a ver-le comento calmada, sabiendo ya la actitud que el iba a tener

-¿Qué¿Por que hiciste eso?-le contesto el alterado, eso era un gran problema, como lo habría tomado mimi, que se habrían dicho

-hay cosas que aun no te eh dicho matt y creo que ya es hora-tenia miedo, era algo que no podía ocultar, pero ya era hora de poner en marcha su plan-estoy enferma matt

-¿de que?-respondió el, sorprendido por la confusión, no se había dado cuenta hasta ahorita que sora se veía un poco demacrada

-eso ahora no importa, te vengo a decir que le dijo a mimi necesito que me ayudes-le dijo suplicante, sabia que con ayuda de matt podrían convencer a mimi, ellos realmente se amaban-necesito que la convenzas

-espera, espera-no entendía nada, al parecer esa iba a hacer una noche muy larga-¿de que me hablas?-consternado se sentó en la cama (se había parado por la impresión cuando sora le dijo que había hablado con mimi-explícame bien, no te entiendo

-me estoy muriendo matt-comenzó poco a poco con miedo. No era un tema que le gustara hablar pero sin embargo tenía que hacerlo-¿sabes? Creo que me lo merezco, nunca he sido buena hija, ni buena amiga, buena esposa o buena madre. Mi mamá siempre me pedía que me comportara mas femenina, pero por rebelde nunca lo hice, traiciones a mimi, a mi mejor amiga, te hice sufrir separándote de ella y mis hijos ahora van a sufrir por mis actos.

.no, no es cierto, no eres mala madre, ni mala esposa, ni mala hija-le contesto rápidamente matt-amas a tus hijos mas que a nada en el mundo, siempre piensas en ellos antes que en ti, yo soy el mal esposo, después de todo lo que paso también fue mi culpa, pero tu para todos siempre fuiste la peor y eso no es cierto, hasta mimi lo sabe, yo soy el que nunca te toma en cuenta y aunque te quiero darte el lugar de mi esposa a un me cuesta un poco de trabajo, sobre a lo de mala hija, es mentira, esa era tu forma de ser, no debías ser alguien que no quieras, seria una traición hacia tu persona

-tal vez en eso tengas razón…pero veo que no has podido alegar nada con lo de mala amiga-le dijo ella triste, por que tal vez eso era lo que mas le dolía, no tener la misma solidaridad que mimi siempre le tuve-eso es algo que jamás podré cambiar

-eres humana, no eres perfecta

-no hay excusas, lo que hice es algo imperdonable-le contesto ella secamente-pero en fin, lo que te venia a decir de mimi es que ella ya sabe lo de mi enfermedad y puede que eso ayude para reconciliarlos

-¿quieres reconciliarnos? Esta loca, eres mi esposa y estas enferma, es algo descabellado-aturdido por todo lo que hablaban, no sabia si lo que le decía sora podía salir bien

-si, soy tu esposa, pero tu mismo lo dijiste estoy enferma y me voy a morir, aparte no me amas y es algo que tu y yo siempre hemos sabido-por dentro le dolía mucho lo que decía pero era verdad, para que engañarse, de que servia crearse una falsa ilusión, cuando al despertar se daría cuenta de que todo era mentira y entonces dolería mas-quiero reparar un poco el daño que hice, que les hice

-no se que pensar…es-no pudo terminar. No había palabras

Era algo incomprensible.

Algo que por sonar tan loco…podía funcionar.

FIN CAPITULO 11

NANLA: si ya se que es un capitulo corto, es que ultimamente el tiempo no me da, espero y me lo perdonen.

Agradecimientos a: assilem mimato, meimi tenshi, absolutgirl, SAnGo-chan25, sakura rika, AMY ISHIKAWA, Prinaelita, y Coppelia in BLack. Y a los que no dejan pero lo leen.

UN ETERNO GRACIAS.

¡SE ACERCA EL FINAL!


	12. penultimo

Viviendo sin Ti

Capitulo 12

Por: sak

La mujer de largos cabellos ¿lilas? Se encontraba sentada en el sofá, viendo la tele pero sin prestar atención, su marido aun no regresaba del trabajo y tenía algo que hablar con el. Su marido era uno de esos hombres que era encantador, un galán para muchas pues pese a su edad, el seguía teniendo a mujeres tratando de conquistarlo.

Su pelo negro hasta antes de los hombres y esa mirada conquistadora (ya ni sigo que me emociono y luego para que 0///0) un hombre si no perfecto estaba muy cerca, y con eso que estudio criminología, se imaginan, tipo detective (ah que fue una buen profesión ¿no?) cuando se caso con eran jóvenes 20 y 19 años recién cumplidos, y tardaron mas para decidir cunado tendrían hijos, de eso ya 8 años.

Y ahora tenían dos hermosos hijos, la mayor de 6 años de nombre Aya y el mas chiquito pronto destronado de 3 años de edad y de nombre Seki.

La primera vez que le dijo que sería padre, se emociono mucho, había sido el día que el cumplía años, un gran regalo, el mejor le dijo el.

A veces dicen que nosotras somos chismosas y que no se que tanto, pues el apenas terminaron la cena su fue corriendo a decirle a sus amigos, y regreso un poco "happy".

Fue una de las mejores noticias y creo que para cualquiera, saber que va a dar la vida a un ser puro, deber ser no una de las mejores, simplemente la mejor.

Le estaba entrando sueño, quería aguantar pero realmente se sentía cansada, se acomodo en el sillón con el fin de quedar cómoda, miro, el reloj ya eran las 21:30 p.m. y su esposo no llegaba, sus hijos ya estaban durmiendo, ella entendía que así era el trabajo de su esposo, de hecho si no fuera por que había salido temprano de su trabajo para ir al doctor, ella hubiese llegado poco antes, pero pues ni modos, todo por sus hijos.

Sus ojos ya se cerraban, así que decidió que se lo diría apenas lo viese, a lo mejor y se despertaba cuando el llegara, -o mejor ahhhhhhhhh (se supone fue un bostezo) se lo digo mañana.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

22:51-¡maldita sea! –se decía mismo el apuesto joven de cabello negro.

Su esposa Miyako había ido al doctor, por ciertos malestares que estaba presentando, a lo mejor era una gripa o algo mas grave, no quería ni pensarlo, le daba escalofrió.

Por fin llego a su casa y es ahí donde vio a su ángel, de largos cabellos lilas aun no podía creer que se había casado con ella, una mujer inteligente, bella, honesta, con un sin fin de virtudes.

Se quito el abrigo que llevaba y lo puso en el perchero.

-la llevare a la cama a la que este mas cómoda-y así lo hizo, depositándola poco a poco para que no se despertara, justo cuando ya la había dejado y se disponía a alejarse y cambiarse, sintió que ella lo tomaba del cuello, entre sueños como si fuera un muñeco de peluche, y lo jalaba hacía así.

Sus bazos los puso cada uno a lado de la cabeza, para sostener su peso y no caerle encima, después en uno solo para ver si con el otro se podía liberar pero al no poder controlar su fuerza, a la hora de quitar sus brazos, miyako despertó extrañada, mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la oscuridad del cuarto y reconocer a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-miyako-comenzó ken para que no se asustase ella-soy yo, ken

-¿ken¿Qué hora es?-dijo todavía no captando muy bien

-las 23:25, perdón, no quería levantarte, dime ¿Cómo te fue con el doctor?-le pregunto mientras prendía la lamparita y se sentaba a lado de ella-

-pues bien, nada que no se pueda arreglar- poniéndose ligeramente roja-ken ¿que dirías si yo me llegara a embarazar de nuevo?

-yo siempre quise tener muchos hijos-le respondió con una sonrisa-¿Cuánto tienes miyako?

-como lo supiste-le pregunto sorprendida por que hubiese captado tan rápido

-por que así empezaste cuando seki-después de eso le dio un abrazo muy fuerte y un beso tierno y suave demostrándole su felicidad-gracias miyako.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

No había ningún ruido, nada, todo estaba en silencio, que fastidio, a ella no le gustaba le silencio, nunca le había gustado, que ironía considerando que se había enamorado del callado y rebelde Matt Ishida, el digielegido de la amistad.

Miraba el techo como su hubiese algo impresionante en el, pero realmente no había nada, solo un techo de un lindo color azul cielo, le gustaba por que cuando lo veía se sentía como si estuviera volando.

Después de la cena su hijo le había pedido que le dijera algo sobre el tema, a lo que ella solo respondió "después hablamos".

Que mas podía decirle era muy chiquito y no sabia como lo tomaría, muy pequeño, indefenso, bueno tal vez no tanto, pero ella era su mama y siempre lo vería así, nadie le podría quitar ese derecho.

Dio vueltas en la cama toda la noche no podía dormir, solo pensaba y pensaba, la idea de sora la atormentaba, como podía sora si quiera pensarlo, no le odiaba por que no lo hacía, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a eso, como se dice, se puede perdonar mas nunca olvidar.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Los días pasaron lentas para unos, rápidas para otros, todos con cosas en la mente, Matt seguía pensando en la platica que había tenido con Sora, le resultaba raro, aprovechando que tenía una gira de dos meses por Europa, despejaría su mente, con mimi había tenido pequeñas platicas referentes a Takeru pero nada referente a lo de sora.

A veces se preguntaba como hubiese sido su vida si no hubiese embarazado a sora, seguiría con mimi o se hubiese separado de todas formas, cuantos hijos tendrían, sería cantante, donde vivirían pero pues de nada servia pensar en eso.

De todas maneras el adoraba a sus hijos y por algo pasan las cosas.

* * *

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

* * *

Dos meses pasaron, sucedieron algunas cosas, que serían decisivas en esta historia, la enfermedad de sora empeoro, haciendo que ella casi no saliera de la cama, nada mas que para ir al baño, bañarse y muy pocas veces a comer, estaba en etapa Terminal, faltaba poco, muy poco, había ido a hablar con mimi, pero tachikawa todavía no se convencía.

Miyako llevaba un embarazo muy bueno, casi no tenía molestias, todos estaban contentos por eso.

Izzy empezó a salir con una chica de nombre Samantha, muy lista y buena gente, la conoció en un a tienda de discos.

Takeru y Hikari seguían igual de felices que siempre, aunque algo preocupados por sora, todos estaban preocupados por sora, pero sabían que su fin llegaría pronto y que no habría remedio.

Mimi pensaba y pensaba pero no llegaba a ninguna conclusión, eran muy difíciles esas preguntas ¿regresar con matt¿Hacerse cargo de sus hijos? Y entonces cuando recordó ese momento, el momento es que se unió por primera vez se unió con matt, el momento en que su pequeño fue procreado.

flash back

Ese día era motivo de fiesta, en la disquera QWSHD, era el aniversario número 58, habían invito a las personas mas importantes del medio del espectáculo, artistas, cantantes, actores, diseñadores, reporteros, locutores, etc.

Todos vestían sus mejores ropas, elegantes, pero una de las que más deslumbraban era la diseñadora Tachikawa, Mimi Tachikawa, tenia su renombre y era muy hermosa, con su pelo largo color café, y su vestido largo rojo que resaltaba su figura, y sus zapatos cafés que combinan a perfección con el vestido, también tenía puestos uno que toros detalles como unas pulseras y un pequeño collar con un dije en forma de corazón que cuando se abría se podía ver una foto, la de takeru.

Cunado matt la vio de lejos le gusto mucho para que negarlo pero no se acerco, no sabía que era ella, pero cuando de la nada se puso a platicar con varias personas ella se acerco, y fue cuando por fin tuvo una idea pero no estaba seguro, hasta que por fin una do sus grandes amigos Kentaro Katsuki bajista del grupo Frishmen los presento alegando que era una gran diseñadora.

Cuando dijo su nombre, el se desconecto del mundo unos segundos, ella se dio cuenta, pero a diferencia de el, ella lo había reconocido desde el primer momento en que lo vio.

Después de la presentación ella se fue o más bien huyo con la excusa de que iba a saludar a personas que acababan de llegar.

Al poco tiempo el la va a buscar para hablar con ella y la encuentra sola y en un lugar apartado. El impulsó le gano, ella se encontraba de espaldas, le rodeo su cintura lentamente y apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de ella, ella dio un pequeño salto pero rápidamente supo quien era.

Se trato de alejar pero la fuerza con la que la tenía agarrada era demasiada pero aun así no le hacía daño, al contrario era muy delicado.

-suéltame-le dijo en murmullo, no quería armar un alboroto

-no quiero-le contesto aferrandose un poco mas al cuerpo de ella, a su calor

-si no lo haces grito-le volvió a decir en un tono más autoritario

El la soltó, se quedaron viendo un par de minutos, se acerco y delicadamente la beso, ella se quedo en shock, no sabía que hacer, el volver a sentir eso labios que en algún momento la hicieron vibrar y darse cuenta de que todavía podían hacerlo.

Le respondió, no pudo evitarlo, fue algo que desde hace mucho tiempo ambos querían, se olvidaron del mundo, nadie los vio, absolutamente nadie.

Cuando ella se vino a dar cuenta, ya estaba en un cuarto, acostada sobre la cama y arriba suyo al hombre que jamás dejaría de amar, se unió a el, su primera vez, con el, sus cuerpos desnudos juntándose, y sintiéndose, que mas podía pedir.

No quería recordar el pasado que estaba presente, solamente quería vivir el momento, después pensaría.

Después de eso durmieron abrazados, ambos con una sonrisa, el momento más maravilloso de sus vidas.

Despertó estaba todo oscuro, miro alrededor y vio al hombre que se encontraba a su lado, ahogo un pequeño grito, se levanto y vio que estaba desnuda, como pudo se vistió y se sentó en el sofá que estaba en ese cuarto, era de lujo eso se notaba.

Reflexiono aproximadamente una hora, no podía quedarse así que se fue, sin darle una explicación al Ishida, simplemente no quería.

Cuando el se levanto y se llevo la sorpresa de que estaba solo, su primera reacción fue de tristeza, después de rabia y otra vez tristeza, que podía hacer el, no podía decirle nada a ella, no tenía el derecho, ni la moral, decidió dejarlo así.

End flash back

Una lagrima salia, era normal cada vez que se acordaba, pasaba.

De repente se oyó el sonido del teléfono¿Quién hablaría a esta hora? Vio el reloj, 2:08 a.m. contesto con pereza debía ser algo grave, la voz que oyó era la de su querido amigo Izzy, se oía algo alterado eso la preocupo, pero lo que escucho la preocupo mas.

Fin del capitulo.

* * *

NANLA: Espero que les guste este capitulo, se que me tarde mucho, les pido mil disculpas. Este es el penultimo capitulo, lo mas seguro es que el ultimo termine raro por eso va a ver un tipo epilogo...Mi primera historia terminada que emocion y la vez tristeza, creo que tal vez por eso, tardo tanto en escribir.

En fin quiero darle las gracias a; absolutgirl , assilem mimato, crazy mimato, sango-chan25 y meimi tenshi.


	13. Viviendo Sin Ti

Viviendo sin Ti

Capitulo 13

Por: sak

Se vistió rápidamente, la llamada le había caído como un balde de agua fría, se puso lo primero que vio, le hablo a sus padres para ver si podían cuidar de Takeru mientras ella estaba en el hospital, les extraño pero al saber el por que decidieron acceder, ellos sabían todo lo que había pasado hace años pero pensaban que era decisión de su hija decir la verdad.

Llego como pudo al hospital y vio a casi todos los digielegidos en la sala de espera.

Cada uno metido en sus pensamientos, en sus ideas, sus recuerdos, en la mente de cada uno de ellos había una explosión de sentimientos, una revolución de sensaciones, perdida, tristeza, abandono, soledad, culpabilidad, y mucho mas.

Unos sentados, otros parados, otros aconchados a la pared, sin hablarse, sin mirarse, con la mirada perdida, las parejas abrazadas, pero sin hablar todos estaban distantes por que sabía que se iría la primera digielegida.

Sora era joven, no se lo merecía, todos pensaban lo mismo (N/A: excepto yo jujujuju) pero bien sabían que nada se podía hacer, cuando a alguien le llega el tiempo, simplemente hay que dejar que pase.

Los hijos de sora estaban afuera, cada uno del lado de su padre, el mas chico, y el mas parecido a su padre de los dos, tenia la cabeza baja, y pequeñas lagrimitas salían de sus hermosos ojos azules.

Mientras que el más grande tenía la cabeza levantada con gran dignidad pero en sus ojos se encontraban cristalinos, dando a entender que pronto se soltaría a llorar.

Por lo que podía adivinar ese niño tendría la actitud de matt, cuando fuera más grande, dura, fuerte, madura.

Las horas pasaron, nadie hablaba, no había noticias de cómo estaría sora, era obvio lo que iba a suceder pero siempre se podía tener una esperanza

Llego la noche, y seguían en las mismas, las noticias eran pocas y sora se encontraba en terapia intensiva, no podía recibir visitas aun, Miyako y Ken fueron los únicos que se habían retirado del hospital, pues Miyako necesitaba descanso.

Se turnaban de vez en cuando para irse a comer, darse un baño o simplemente descansar, nadie se vestía en exceso, de hecho cualquiera aseguraría que se ponían lo primero que vieran, y así era y nadie lo negaba, la preocupación era mucha, el saber que nada mas de camino al baño sora podía morir.

Pasaron dos largos días, la barba de matt ya se asomaba, con trabajo se iba a cambiar y a descansar, mas que nada por lealtad a la que fuera su esposa por 10 años.

Con mimi pasaba lo mismo, hasta que por fin, el medico les dijo que podían pasar, de dos en dos, que ella ya estaba mal y que no soportaría mucho, que le quedaban solamente unas horas.

Los primeros en pasar fueron Miyako y Ken, he ahí Izzy y Joe, Tai y Jun, Hikari y Takeru, Kori y Daisuke y como favor especial le pido al medico que dejaran entrar a sus hijos, a matt y a mimi.

Cuando los cuatro entraron a la habitación, todo se quedo en silencio.

El cuarto todo blanco, unas flores e una mesita, una ventana que daba vista a un parque, todo al parecer muy indo, hasta que posabas los ojos en la mujer en la cama.

Varia maquinas estaban conectadas a ella, tenía la mascara de oxigeno, se encontraba muy pálida, su mano izquierda con el suero, un poco despeinada, su boca antes roja, ahora se encontraba blanca y cortada por la resequedad.

Los niños se pusieron a llorar apenas la vieron.

-no lloren mis pequeños, no tiene por que llorar-exclamo mientras se quitaba la mascara de oxigeno

-mama ¿Qué te pasa¿Te vas a morir?-le decía el menor mientras lloraba inconsolablemente

-si, mi amor, mami se va a ir de este mundo, pero no te preocupes, yo siempre voy a estar cerca de ti-derramando una lagrima le dijo al pequeño

-pero mami, yo no quiero que te mueras…yo quiero que te quedes conmigo-el inocente niño que de por si ya estaba llorando aumento la fuerza de su llanto, pues a pesar de ser pequeño y muchas veces ingenuo, y que no comprendía muy bien la situación, sabía que nunca mas iba a volver a su madre.

-saben mis niños, a pesar de que no me puedo quedar, espero dejarles a alguien que ocupe mi lugar por que- pero no pudo terminar su oración ya que sasuke Intervino muy enojado

-nadie puede quedarse en tu lugar madre, nadie puede sustituirte ¡yo no lo permitiré!-grito es pequeño

-nadie va a sustituirme, sasuke, a lo que me refería es que…ella cuidare de ustedes en mi lugar, mientras yo no estoy

Los dos adultos que ya sabían a que se refería, se quedaron callados, sin decir nada, a Yamato esa escena le partía el corazón y a sus ojos ya se encontraban humedecidos, pero no quería llorar. Mimi sin embargo no lo pudo evitar y ya empezaban a salir las lágrimas de sus bellos ojos, su mano tapaba su boca para así impedir que los sollozos se oyeran.

Con los ojos cerrados para ya no ver más esa escena, cuando de repente una voz la saco de ese mini encierro mental al que ella misma se había sometido.

-mimi¿te puedes acercar?-pregunto sora mientras la veía fijamente

Se acerco a paso lentamente, intentando atrasar el momento, pero el momento como todo llego.

-niños ella es mi mimi, la conozco hace mucho tiempo, mas o menos desde que tenía tu edad matt, éramos grandes amigas, las mejores…pero yo la traicione…

-basta sora…no lo hagas…no delante de los niños, no tienen que oír esto-la detuvo mimi

-ellos deben de saber la verdad, por que si no, no te aceptaran…ellos tiene derecho de saber que su madre no es perfecta

Los niños estaban expectantes, a lo que sucedía, Yamato se encontraba en silencio, sin saber que hacer, sabía que si sacaba a los niños de la habitación sería muy difícil volver a meterlos por el estado en que se encontraba su madre.

-niños, a esta mujer que ven ustedes enfrente, es una gran mujer, una gra, amiga y estoy segura que una gran mama, una buena persona, pero saben, una vez su mami le hizo mucho daño, la traiciono…traiciono a su mejor amiga-con la cabeza baja y las manos entrecruzadas

-¿ella era tu mejor amiga¿De la que siempre nos contabas mami?-dijo el menor de los niños

-así es, pequeño, ella es Mimi…Mimi Tachikawa

-¿Les has contado de mi, sora?-incrédula pregunto la castaña-¿por que?

-Eso no importa ahora, la cosa niños es que-sora se oía muy cansada, estaba a pocos minutos de morir y todos los sabían, ya le costaba trabajo hablar, y no se podía concentrar bien en lo que decía-es que, ustedes tiene otro hermano, se llama Takeru y es hijo de su padre y de Mimi

La noticia impacto mucho a los dos menores, que se quedaron sin habla, no sabían ni que decir, el mayor de ellos voltio a ver a su padre y le reclamo con la mirada, el menor no hizo nada solo escuchaba con atención lo que se madre decía.

-Mi mayor y último deseo es que por favor hijos míos, acepten a mimi y a su hermano, por que es su hermano ni lo duden-los atrajo hacía ella, y les dio un gran abrazo-díganme ¿lo harán?

-si mami, yo si-dijo el pequeño yamato ante los calidos brazos de su madre

-¿y tu sasuke?-lo vio fijamente. El niño sabía que iba hacer difícil por que no quería perder a su madre pero si es lo que ella le pedía, lo haría

-no te prometo nada, pero lo intentare

De repente las fuerzas de sora decayeron haciendo que ella desasiera el abrazo y cayera acostada en la cama, el oxigeno le empezó a faltar, así que se puso la mascarilla, fijo su vista en mimi y en yamato y los llamo con la mano, ellos fueron a su llamado uno de cada lado, sin mirarse entre si, como si no existieran.

-mimi prométeme…no, júrame que vas a cuidar a mis hijos como si fueran tuyos, yo se que se oye descarado, cínico y hasta pareciera que te quiero dejar un recuerdo de mi traición para siempre pero créeme que no es así, créeme que es en ti en quien mas confió, y que se que puedes cuidar a mis hijos, por eso te lo pido solo a ti…dime ¿lo harás?

-mimi…yo no se…no me hagas prometerte algo así…no ahora

Sora vio con suplica a mimi, rogándole con la mirada que le jurara eso…una mirada que mimi no pudo soportar

-esta bien-Tachikawa suspiro derrotada-lo juro

-gracias mimi…gracias-le dijo empezando a llorar de nuevo-matt, tu la ayudaras…por fin podrás ser feliz con la mujer que amas y con tus hijos

Sora se encontraba más pálida aun, con el poco de fuerza unió las manos de nuestros dos protagonistas y después de hacerlo las manos de sora cayeron y en su rostro solo se podía ver una tranquilidad infinita.

Rápidamente matt se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía así que se soltaron de las manos y mientras mimi sacaba los niños del cuarto, matt le gritaba al doctor que fuera rápido a la habitación.

Era obvio que Sora se había muerto.

Los días pasaron y el entierro de Sora llego, grandes coronas de floras, habían en el panteón, una gran mujer, una gran esposa, una gran madre y una gran amiga, una de las salvadoras del mundo, era lo que decía en la lapida.

Ya estaba afuera, por más feo que se oiga, uno de los dos obstáculos que se interponían entre los dos.

Ahora faltaba en que si bien no iba ser tan difícil si muy importante…decirle la verdad a Takeru.

DIAS DESPUES

-ya mero mami

-ya mero ¿Qué? Pequeño-le dijo mimi a su hijo mientras seguía

-Ya mero es el aniversario de mi papa Jason

-En dos semanas exactamente¿por que?-le dijo aun sin mirarlo sabiendo que ya mero tendría que decirle la verdad

Takeru conoció a sus "hermanos" en el entierro de Sora, obviamente nadie le dijo nada y el aunque sospecho que algo pasaba no dijo nada, tratando de no ser ego centrista.

Los dos hermanos quedaron con su padre en no decirle nada, por supuesto antes Yamato le había contado a los dos toda la historia desde el principio hasta el momento actual y ellos aunque aun un poco confundidos aceptaron con alegría a el nuevo integrante de la familia.

-mami, fíjate que es muy gracioso pero me eh dado cuenta de que me parezco un poco a Sasuke y Matt ¿verdad? Parecemos hermanos jeje-soltó un simple comentario Takeru esperando ver la reacción de su madre

-pues…si se parecen-ahora menos que nunca quería ver a takeru por medio de que este descubriera algo en su mirada

-¿hoy van a venir a comer los Ishida?-pregunto tratando de no incomodar a su mama

-si…pero solo Yamato

-ahhhhhhhhh-fue la simple respuesta del niño para después retirar del cuarto para poder arreglarse

La hora de la cena llego y en la cena se sentaron los tres, de un lado los mayores y del otro lado el niño.

-Takeru antes de empezar la cena, queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante, algo relacionado con Yamato, con tu papi Jason, conmigo y por supuesto contigo

-claro mami…dime

-Takeru antes que nada te quiero decir que te quiero mucho y que espero que me perdones, que solamente yo tengo la culpa de todo esto-la mano de Mimi que se encontraba suelta en la mesa fue sujetada por una más grande y varonil

-No es cierto, también es mi culpa, no solo tuya

-me pueden decir que pasa por favor-dijo suplicante el niño

-Takeru…Jason no es tu padre…tu padre

-tu padre soy yo-termino Yamato la oración de Mimi

Por alguna razón el niño no tuvo la reacción que los mayores pensaron pues solo estaba callado viendo a Yamato fijamente, el silencio era molesto y ni Mimi ni Yamato querían decir nada por miedo de que el niño reaccionara muy feo.

-Así que eres tú-dijo finalmente el niño

-¿Cómo?-logro a decir la mujer

-yo ya sabía que Jason no era mi papa, lo sabía hace mucho tiempo

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada¿Cómo te enteraste?-pregunto casi histérica mimi

-me entere hace mucho tiempo, cuando oí sin querer una conversación entre mi papá y tu (N/A: cualquier parecido con la escena de Izzy, es pura coincidencia) pero no dije nada para no mortificarlos, después de todo el me quería como a un hijo, pero sin serlo-voltio a mirar a Yamato otra vez-¿puedo decirle papa?

-por supuesto que si, yo ¿puedo llamarte hijo?-pregunto con alegría al saber que su hijo lo había aceptado y que ahora si podrían ser una familia feliz

-si, papa

Cuando vinieron a ver ya estaba los tres abrazados en el piso, alegres sabiendo que un gran futuro estaba por venir

-Fue muy difícil-le comento al oído Mimi a su gran amor

-¿Qué fue difícil?

-Estar viviendo sin ti

Fin

* * *

Nanla: Espero que se la pasen bien en esta navidad, y que les haya gustado este final, yo creo que le falto un poquito ¿ustedes como lo ven? 

En fin es la primera historia larga que termino y espero saber sus comentarios, les agradezco mucho a: Fairy Mary, Hibari-Tachikawa, Alexandra Shinomori, Inusuki, absolutgirl, Sakura rika, -Amaya Seo-, Meimi Tenshi, Asuka Ishida, Coppelia in Black, girl Takari 93, Amy Ishikawa, Assilem Mimato, Sango Chan 25, PrinAelita, Crazymimato. 

Si se me olvido alguien, perdonen, en serio. 

Pero Gracias a esas personas por leer mi fic y dejar un review, y a los que no dejaron un review pero si leyeron la historia, tambien Gracias, de todo corazon. 

Como se habran fijado, este fue un regalo de navidad espero que les haya gustado y voy a poner un epilogo el 31 de Diciembre como regalo de fin de año. 

Sin mas que decir, nos leemos en una semana. 

Sak. 


	14. Epilogo

Epilogo

Por el fin el deseo incontrolable se apiado de los dos, las almas antes unidas, se separan poco a poco sabiendo que desde ahora estarán juntas para y por siempre y la felicidad irradia en el cuerpo de ambos, queriendo danzar, saltar reír o simplemente permanecer abrazados…se miran a los ojos, no hay barreras ya entre ellos, nada los separara, imposible hacerlo, uno es el otro y el otro es uno, un cuerpo perfecto hecho por dos.

No es la primera vez que logran esa conexión, ya había sido lograda hace mucho tiempo pero alguien los separo, ahora ese alguien ha desaparecido aunque dejando rastros, rastros que al final serían un bien.

Matt y Mimi se amaban y pese a todo lo que pasaron, pese a los años separados, pese a cada una de las cosas que se interponían, nada acabo con su amor.

Ya hacia un largo años de la muerte de Sora, había sido difícil, por que lo había sido hubo lágrimas, hasta de parte de Mimi, perdonando a su amiga aunque nunca lo había olvidado.

Miyako y ken tenían una hermosa niña de 5 meses, de nombre Sakura (no lo pude evitar, ese nombre tenia que aparecer en mi fic…si ya lo, soy una metiche) de pelo negro que era lo único que había heredado de su padre, aunque quien sabe el tiempo no pasa en vano y las personas cambian, ahora había 5 miembros en la familia Ichijouji.

Takeru y Hikaru habían decidido por fin dar paso al ahorcamiento, perdón quise decir casamiento, en tres meses seria la boda ¿padrinos? Por supuesto que Mimi y Matt.

Jun y Tai la pareja dispareja, aunque no tanto, se habían casado 8 meses después de la muerte de Sora y esperaban pronto encargar otro bebe, mas adelante "después de todo el matrimonio no es tan malo" fue el pensamiento de Taichi en su luna de miel ¿Quién cuidaba a Hyde? Pues, ejem, digamos que takeru y hikari no quieren hijos pronto.

Izzy mi queridísimo Izzy, el quería seguir soltero otra temporada aunque salía con una morena, que aparte de atractiva era muy inteligente, para todos ella era la buena pero si el pequeño genio seguía así, tal vez lo aprendería a la mala, lo bueno es que ella era muy caritativa.

Joe, joe, joe directo al éxito en el mundo de la medicina, padre ejemplar, esposo amoroso, si fuera menos ingenuo se daría cuenta de que lleva los zapatos diferentes (no supe que escribir)

Kori se convirtió en un experto en artes marciales, siendo sensei de muchas generaciones, prometido de una linda muchacha, aunque algo tímida muy servicial y bondadosa, la chica perfecta para kori, a pesar de que había sido un compromiso acordado por los padres de estos, con el tiempo se declararon amor mutuo.

Davis Motomiya, deportista nato en cualquier deporte pero en especial el fútbol, premiado como mejor futbolista del año, con fanáticas alrededor, muriendose por el, en si, el era feliz, su mundo era feliz, una gran ilusión, su mayor fantasía y no pensaba salir de ahí pronto.

Después de decir que pasó con cada uno de nuestros personajes creo que es justo decir que pasó con nuestros dos protagonistas principales Mimi y Matt.

Tras la muerte de Sora, decidieron empezar de nuevo como novios, poco a poco sobre todo por los niños, por lo ocurrido y por el consejo de un especialista.

Ese día Mimi había invitado a Matt y a sus hijos a comer a su casa los tres llegaron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a los niños le había caído bien y la querían como su segunda madre.

Pasaron al comedor.

Takeru ya los quería como si fuesen hermanos totales, y adoraba a su padre pero sin dejar de querer el recuerdo de Jason.

Yo creo que hay un futuro prometedor.

La comida transcurrió tranquila, todos comieron con calma, pero de alguna forma Mimi sentía que había una conspiración contra ella, ya que los hombres se miraban con complicidad, pero no le decían nada.

Fue hasta que por fin hubo como una señal entre ellos que Matt se animo a hablar

-mimi…yo te quería preguntar algo…este-estaba sonrojado de eso no había duda-¿te quieres casar conmigo?

-si, si quiero-los pequeños gritaron de emoción ante la afirmativa que dio la mujer

Como dice muy prometedor.

Fin.


End file.
